


Because I'm Popeye The Sailor Man!

by KurtPikachu2001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtPikachu2001/pseuds/KurtPikachu2001
Summary: Hilarious lyrics changing of the Popeye theme song.  Included all my own in-jokes.





	

Funny Poetry

Fanfic Title:

Popeye Parody Theme Song

by: Trenton Sands

 

___________________________________________________________

 

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. 

I came up with a battle plan,

I was driving a tank,

Until it crashed into a bank.

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!

___________________________________________________________

 

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man.

I just joined a suicide clan.

I drank cyanide,

Then passed out and died.

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!

 

_______________________________________________________

 

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man.

Was being chased by a gang I outran.

I tripped over some ganders.

That were taken away by Bernie Sanders!

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man! 

 

________________________________________________________

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man

Avoiding an Oscars Ban

Read the envelope with fright

Found out that it's not Moonlight,

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!

 

________________________________________________________

 

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man.

Coming back from the toilet can.

Threw up a bunch of tacks

After watching Orange is The New Black!

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!

 

___________________________________________________________

 

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man.

I can fly like Peter Pan!

Flew into a Window Pane

That Belonged to Tim Kaine

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!

 

________________________________________________________

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man

I joined a motorcycle gan!

Passed by a hotel called Raddison!

Then splattered Kim Kardashian!

I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!

 

THE END


End file.
